Dark Horse
by emilysullivan1
Summary: Emily Sullivan loves Edward Teach, Blackbeard with all of her heart. She didn't know what she was getting into when she chose to voyage onboard the Queen Anne's Revenge. Emily witnesses firsthand the dangers of trusting a cruel pirate whom all pirates fear. BlackbeardxOC oneshot OOC Blackbeard


Her head was pounding.  
Her vision was blurry.  
Her brain wouldn't tell her body to co-operate.  
"Finally, you're awake," A voice breathed softly, running a hand through her caramel locks. Emily twitched away, "Oh Emily," Blackbeard tutted stroking her face. "I've been trying to find you, you left me alone,"  
"My ship needed me." Emily replied her eyes fluttering open.  
In Emily's opinion, Blackbeard had once been a very handsome man. She played this card by manipulating him. She'd seduce him and leave him wanting her more and more.  
"The Sparrow," Blackbeard spat disgusted standing up and leaving the bed side.  
An idea popped into Emily's head, she raised her body off the bed and made her way to the chair Blackbeard was sitting on. Emily straddled Blackbeard and softly caressed his face. She planted soft kissed on Blackbeard's neck, her right hand gripping Blackbeard's hair. Blackbeard closed his eyes momentarily before snapping them open.  
"Emily." He spoke up and Emily raised her head.  
She didn't mind doing this. It was for her benefit not Blackbeard's.  
"What?" She asked softly. Blackbeard put his hand on Emily's face.  
"Do you love me?" He asked. Emily smiled softly, "Of course I do." Emily kissed Blackbeard. Obviously, her heart was always Jack's. Blackbeard smiled back. "Good." He replied. Emily smirked and let her tongue flick across her dry lips and rose off Blackbeard's lap before returning to the bed. She patted the bed and smirked at Blackbeard who gladly accepted.

"**The ship is ours**!" Emily heard Jack yell hours later. She shot up from the bed and pulled all her clothes on.  
Blackbeard heaved himself from his desk, grabbing a bottle of rum, and wrenched open the door. Emily ran her fingers through her hair taming it and pulled on her boots and following Blackbeard.  
Blackbeard took a swig from the bottle, the wind ruffling up his beard. Jack lowered his sword and stepped quietly away.  
"Gentlemen." Blackbeard started taking another swig from the bottle before smashing it onto the ground. "I be placed in a bewilderment. There I were, resting." Black continued. Emily smirked at this. "And upon a sudden, I hear an ungodly row on deck." Blackbeard rubbed the jewels on the sword in his belt, Emily noticing the rigging started moving." Sailors abandoned their posts, without orders, without leave." Blackbeard snarled. "Men, before the mast...taking the ship for themselves."  
Jack curiously watched the ropes.  
"What be that, First Mate?" Blackbeard asked his daughter, Angelica.  
"Mutiny, Captain." Angelica replied quietly.  
With his hand to his ear Blackbeard asked, "Again?"  
"Mutiny!" Angelica replied louder.  
"Aye...mutiny." Blackbeard thought for a second, Emily noticing a rope slither towards someone's feet, Blackbeard took out his sword. "And what fate befalls mutineers, now we know the answer to that...do we not? Mutineers..." Blackbeard paused. "_Hang_!" He snarled and withdrew his sword. Blackbeard gripped Emily with his free hand, Jack and the crew fall forward as the ship suddenly goes at full speed. Blackbeard juts his sword forward and a pirate is caught up by the ropes. Emily choked back a gasp as another crew member was strangled around the whole body and dragged up the stair. Scum, a more familiar pirate, and another crew member got tied back-to-back. More pirate get tangled up in a mess. Black suddenly turned his sword left; a rope grabbed a sailor who tried to jump. The cabin boy was tied around the waist started waving his arms and legs like he was swimming. Blackbeard seemed satisfied by the smile planted on his face.  
Jack appeared suddenly, "Captain, I wish to report a mutiny," Blackbeard looked down at Jack; "I can name fingers and point names." Jack's eye darted to Blackbeard's grip on Emily and frowned.  
"No need, Mr. Sparrow. They are sheep." Blackbeard gestured to the everyone with his sword then at Jack. "You, their shepherd." Blackbeard sheathed his sword and Jack flew backwards.  
Blackbeard and Angelica, who Emily hadn't noticed was with them, descended the stair and went to Jack.  
"Have I mentioned, sir, what a lovely daughter you have?" Jack asked and Emily felt a pang in her chest.  
Pulling his pistol out and pointing at Jack, Blackbeard replied with. "A fitting last sight for a doomed soul."  
"Remember, Father. We need him." Angelica whispered.  
"If I don't kill a man every now and then, they forget who I am." Blackbeard replied.  
Phillip screamed out, "Coward!"  
"Hmm?" He asked looking up at him.  
Philip advanced towards Blackbeard, "They do not forget! Your crew sees you for the miscreant you are! **A coward**! No matter how many you slay!" Phillip replied.  
The Quartermaster held up his sword to make Phillip stay back.  
"Twice in one day, I find myself in a bewilderment." Blackbeard wondered.  
"You are not bewildered, you are afraid. You dare not walk the path of righteousness, the way of the light." Phillip replied.  
"No, sir, the truth of it be much simpler than all that. I'm a bad man." Blackbeard twirled his beard.  
"That, too." Phillip replied.  
"I might have to kill you too, catechist." Blackbeard pointed his pistol at Phillip.  
"No!" Angelica snarled pushing down his arm.  
"Oh, Latin blood, like her mother!" Blackbeard chuckled.  
"Father, I beg you!" Angelica pleaded.  
"Ah, there I be again, forgetting why the missionary was here. My daughter fears for my soul, what's left of it. You truly wish to save me, my child." Blackbeard stroked Angelica's cheek.  
"Every soul can be saved." Angelica replied honestly.  
"Be that true, young cleric?" Blackbeard asked,  
"Yes. Though you I see as a bit of long shot. Still, I pray for every unfortunate soul on this hell bound vessel." Phillip replied.  
"You disarm me with your faith" Blackbeard removed his hand from Angelica's cheek and the spoke to the hanging crew. "Eight bells! Which of you unfortunate souls stood watch?" Blackbeard asked.  
"I did. I stood watch." Jack replied standing up.  
Chuckling, Blackbeard addressed the Gunner, "…Gunner?" The Gunner glanced at the cook who was entangled in roped. "…You?" Blackbeard asked.  
"Aye." The cook replied. Emily paused. What was Blackbeard doing? Emily caught Jack's eye.  
"Aye, the Cook. Perfect. Lower the longboat!" Blackbeard ordered. The cook was lowered into a longboat then Blackbeard spoke up again. "Bring her about!"  
The Quartermaster turned the wheel, the bow facing the longboat.  
"Why do you do this?!" Angelica demanded.  
"Mutiny. Our laws be clear." Blackbeard replied.  
"Our laws allow the captain to show leniency." Angelica argued.  
"I have given this man a chance to determine his fate. A gift not afforded to all." Blackbeard replied. Emily watched horrified as the cook tried to row away desperately  
"So, you, now." Blackbeard addressed Phillip. "A chance to show the worth of your prayers. Pray he be delivered from...evil?"  
"COURSE MADE!" Blackbeard yelled.  
"Stop! Give that man a chance! Give yourself-" Phillip was cut off as fire admitted, the cook tried to duck but it was useless. Emily winced away from Blackbeard in horror as the cook blazed in an inferno.  
"You know when I feel closest to our Maker? When I see suffering, pain, and anguish. That's when the true design of this world is revealed." Blackbeard spoke up after a while as they all watched.  
"And I see it revealed when in times of hardship and tragedy, kindness and compassion are shown to those in need." Phillip replied.  
"Perhaps you should pray for him to be unharmed, yes?" Blackbeard taunted.  
Phillip slammed down his bible on the rail, "Please, there's still hope-"  
"Again!" Blackbeard yelled.  
The fire burst out again onto the already burning boat. The heat could be felt on Emily's face even from a way away. Emily turned to Blackbeard, fear in her eyes. She backed away from him. She knew he was harsh but maybe not this harsh.  
Blackbeard only stared back at her.  
"Lock her in the brig."


End file.
